


Sun Kissed Skin

by jasmineisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmineisland/pseuds/jasmineisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for a prompt on the hoodie time comment fic meme located here<br/>Here is the prompt: Sam puts aloe vera on sunburnt!Dean’s back. Bonus points for FRECKLES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Kissed Skin

A great prompt over at hoodietime  
Prompt: Sam puts aloe vera on sunburnt!Dean’s back. Bonus points for FRECKLES.

“Holy shit, Dean. Next time you want to work on the Impala let’s find a garage. Or a barn. Or a tent. Something that will keep you from doing this to yourself.”

“But she’s purring and glowing.” Dean smirked.

“Yeah, you’re glowing just as much, bro.”

An afternoon of tuneup, wash, and wax had left the Impala running great and a mirror-shiny black. But the 5 hours in the sun had left Dean with a really bad sunburn on his back, shoulders, and arms. Even in the low light of the motel room, his skin practically glowed.

“Why didn’t you say something? Just sat there and grinned at me. Fucking knew what was happening, didn’t you?” Sitting on the bed, he tried to finish drying off his back, but gave up with a wince.

“No. Not what I was smiling at.” Sam took the towel and gently dabbed at the drops of water on the tender back in front of him.

Dean leaned out of reach. “Then what was so fucking funny.”

“Nothing was funny, Dean. I swear.”

He received a glare in response.

Sighing dramatically, Sam looked like he’d rather Dean pull his teeth then drag this out of him. “I was just watching you, alright? You were out there, no shirt, sweating, and it was fucking hot to look at. Happy now?”

“Yep. Just wanted to hear you say it.”

“Jerk.”

“Come here, bitch.” When he stretched his arm out to grip his brother’s hair, the tight skin on his shoulder pulled. “Shit. Get your ass over here.”

Happy to comply, Sam leaned to the older man’s side and kissed him softly. “Gotta put lotion on that.”

“I got a better place for that, Sammy.”

“Yeah, ‘cause the screams of pain really get me off.” Laughing softly, Sam reached for the lotion he’d put on the nightstand and kneeled behind his brother. “Freckles.” He was smiling. “Lots of ‘em.”

“Shit.”

“I happen to like them.” Taking a moment to drop his suddenly way to tight jeans to the floor, Sam leaned over the bare shoulders in front of him.

When his brother’s tongue touched his shoulder, Dean jumped. “Hot.”

“Yeah, you are.” He trailed his tongue over a line of freckles down Dean’s left shoulder blade. “Taste good, too.” Before the wet trail could dry, Sam blew on it.

“Fuck.” Dean inhaled sharply, causing the younger man to laugh softly.

Putting a liberal amount of lotion on his hand, Sam gently swiped it down the same path his tongue had just traced.

“Cold, man. Jesus.”

Sam rubbed the lotion on as gently as he could, but the callouses on his hand still scratched the sensitive skin.

“Scratchy ass skin, bitch. Should make you spread it with your tongue.”

“I’ll spread your ass with my tongue if you shut up and let me finish.”

“Let you play you mean.”

“Yeah, that, too.” Another hot wet trail, followed by a cool breeze, followed by cold lotion and, against his will, Dean was almost purring. Licking his lips, more like coating them with spit so they wouldn’t scratch, Sam placed soft kisses on a few freckles along the base of Dean’s neck. Gently, he smacked Dean’s thigh. “Lay down.”

With the promise of more to come, Dean complied quickly, allowing Sam to remove the towel he had around his waist before he spread out on his stomach.

When he felt his brother straddle his thighs, Dean tried to nudge his ass against the V between his legs, but the skin on his back didn’t like the motion. He couldn’t stop a sharp hiss of pain.

“Will you just be still? Let me work my magic on you.”

“I remember something about your tongue?”

“I’ll get there.” Leaning on one arm to keep from touching the hot skin, Sam continued his exploration of Dean’s freckles.

Lips and tongue traveled softly across the skin, tracing the numerous spots the sun brought out on Dean’s fair skin. When Sam sat up, the loss of contact almost made him whine. Almost, and that was the story he was sticking to. A moment later, a sharp contrast of hot and cold hit him at once. Even as his skin broke out in goosebumps, he felt the heat following. Water ran down his side and it took a moment for him to realize that Sam was actually holding an ice cube in his mouth as he alternately licked and kissed his skin. The alternate sensations made him squirm and he would swear Sam’s mouth literally touched every freckle the sun had brought out on his skin. By the time the soft lips were moving along the base of his spine, he was twisting as far as the burnt skin would allow. Sam lifted away from him, but not before dropping a cold drop of water in the crack of his ass.

“Bastard.”

A soft chuckle answered his curse. He heard the crunch of Sam chewing the last of the ice and they were both quiet for a moment. The next thing Dean felt was the soft touch of lotion covered hands spreading liquid ecstasy over his abused skin. A moan, yes an honest to God don’t bother trying to deny it moan escaped Dean’s lips. To the rest of the world, those large hands could wield numerous weapons, WERE actually weapons. To Dean, they were the gentle touch of absolute bliss at the moment.  Sighing, he felt his muscles relax as they were each touched softly. And real pressure would have made him scream at the moment, but his brother knew that. He wondered briefly when Sam would get to the whole tongue/ass thing he promised earlier. And that was the last coherent thought Dean had that night.

Sam realized Dean’s breaths had evened out and he made sure every sunburned spot on the freckled back was covered before he moved softly off his brother. Hoping there was enough lotion to keep the tender skin from peeling, Sam wiped his hands on his own discarded shirt before laying down next to the older man. The rest of his plans would wait until morning.


End file.
